


Mountains

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara needs some advice. And probably an orgasm.Good thing she knows where to find Jane Austen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recognizable quotes and characters are definitely not mine.

“Every time we meet, it surprises me how well you handle our friends with benefits arrangement.” 

“What can I say, except that pictures of perfection make me sick and wicked?” Jane plants a hungry kiss just above Clara’s mound with the final word.

“Flatterer.” Clara pets Jane’s hair absently as the novelist rests her head on Clara’s bare stomach.

“And what of you, my dear Ms. Oswald? Usually you are so passionate, yet today your heart is not in it.”

Clara fans her fingers out on the cool sheet beside her. “Something a friend of mine said to me about the Doctor. She said I might as well flirt with a mountain range as flirt with him.”

“Such a turn of phrase! Shall I ever meet this friend of yours?”

Not likely, Clara thinks, given that she comes to the surface in eighty years and you’ll be dead in ten. “Well, we’ll see. So, what do you think?” Clara took a moment, while Jane chewed on her lip, to appreciate the absurdity of asking one of the greatest novelists ever for love advice after an hour’s skilled lovemaking.

“Do you love him?” Jane asks. 

Clara blinks her way out of her reverie. “Come again?” Maybe later, the adolescent corner of her brain chimes in.

“Do you love him? You know, I rejected a marriage proposal for no other reason than that. Perfectly respectable man, honorable enough; would have kept my family in comfort.”

“I remember that.”

“You remember because you debauched me in my wedding dress.”

“Guilty as charged,” Clara laughs.

“But you don’t remember my question. Or perhaps you do not understand? Do you, or do you not, love the Doctor?” Jane rolls over to raise one brow over her twinkling eyes.

“I thought I did, but I didn’t want to, and then I didn’t, and now I think I do again.” And now I’m babbling like an idiot, Clara thinks, reining herself in. “I think I can’t live without him.” She recalls Danny, her comfortable, honorable man. She owed it to him to break it off, or at least explain what was going on, that her heart was big enough for two, or three (she spares a glance down at Jane), or more. “I just don’t know if he’s the man for me.”

“Ah, but what are men compared to rocks and mountains?”

Clara’s nose wrinkles and she thinks back to her lit classes. “Are you suggesting that I admire the Doctor from a distance, like a force of nature?”

“Oh, only if you must,” Jane continues in her same teasing air. “But only if the mountain doesn’t love you back.”

“But--” Clara stops, because the Doctor is, well, hard to read at the best of times. Deliberately enigmatic would be closer to the usual state of affairs. A right pain in the arse more often than not. “You don’t think…?”

“I confess my acquaintance with him is limited, and he obscures his motives well.”

“You don’t think--”

“Some secrets must be kept, as you are so fond of saying.” Jane’s eyes twinkle beneath her tousled curls. “But faith the size of a mustard seed can move mountains. Believe in him, Clara; he may surprise you. And love is rare enough without putting obstacles in its way,” she adds, bitterly.

“I’ll, um.” Clara blinks. “I’ll certainly think about it.”

“Oh, good.” Jane brightens. “Speaking of your learned fellow-traveler, when is he due to arrive?”

Clara fumbles for her smartphone at the bedside table, squinting at the screen. “Another hour.” 

Jane crawls about until she is behind Clara, her hands reaching to cup her breasts. “Shall we, then? Once more, with feeling?”

“God, yes.” Clara grins. Just what she needed: a little gal talk with her fuckbuddy. And, now with her head screwed on a little straighter, it was time to repay the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1807, and between Listen and Kill the Moon for Clara.
> 
> Source for all Jane Austen references here: http://www.janeausten.org/jane-austen-biography.asp


End file.
